


Eating Out

by Katrine



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Oral Sex, Ortega Won't Shut Up During Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrine/pseuds/Katrine
Summary: Ortega likes eating out, and he also likes eating out with Sidestep.





	Eating Out

“Mmmff-Ah! Fuck, Ricardo, Fuck!” you moan, before hastily clamping a hand over your mouth. Your other hand is supporting you, nearly shaking, your entire body tingling with too much pleasure you’re not used to. This, this is all so new to you. Sensations too fresh, you have no defense against them. You’re sitting halfway on a table, legs spread wide, ankles crossed around Ortega’s neck. He moves his tongue again, breathing heavily through his nose, and you whimper. 

 

Bastard’s had way too much practice at eating people out.

 

“You like that, huh?” he grins as he pulls off, mouth wet, breath heavy. Moustache damp. Filthy. “Told you I was a good pussymunch.” Your slap is instinctual, and obviously expected as he easily grips your wrist, holding it tight. Gritting your teeth, you shoot him a venomous glare. Even if he’s right, doesn’t mean he gets to talk to you like that.

 

“fuck o-” you cry out again as he moves a finger to you clit. He lets go of your hand, and you move it back to support your shuddering form. You tilt your hips a bit, swearing incoherently. His eyes lock onto yours, smug and self-satisfied. His finger, moving up and down, around, in soft, circular motions.  There’s a delightfully heavy pressure in your lower body, threatening to push you to climax. He pushes his finger down again, slick against your genitals, and you make a weak sound as your eyes roll back into your head. 

 

You body spasms weakly, overwhelmed. He doesn’t stop moving his fingers, eyes dark as they look onto your face. Your slack expression. You grind your hips mindlessly, desperate for more of that all-encompassing sensation. He chuckles, obviously pleased. 

 

“Sh-shut up and get back to work!” you stutter weakly, a failed command. He removes his finger- you almost curse- and moves his head between your legs again. You shudder when his tongue touches you, moving in small, soft circles, pressure just a bit too light to bring you satisfaction. You’re going to be here for a while.

 

He really knows how to make you comfortable, doesn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone at the discord who helped me with this fic, by reading it and inspiring me. I love the horny energy there<3


End file.
